


ChicksDigMe has logged on.

by just_ur_god



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Oc will be there, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ur_god/pseuds/just_ur_god
Summary: Dean has made a chatroom.Now everyone wants to be on it.





	1. ChicksDigMe has started a chatroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is based off some canon shit and some shit me and my friends have done. Suprisingly I one of us has stolen candy kinda like Crowley did.
> 
> ChicksDigMe=Dean  
> Taller-Idjit=Sam  
> Hello_Dean=Castiel  
> KingofHell=Crowley

\--------------------

ChicksDigMe has logged on.

ChicksDigMe has started a chatroom.

ChicksDigMe has set the chatroom name as ~Bunker Babes!~ .

Taller-Idjit has logged on.

Hello_Dean has logged on.

ChicksDigMe: GUYS!

Taller-Idjit: What?

ChicksDigMe: I'm bored.

Taller-Idjit: Already?

ChicksDigMe: I need another case!

Hello_Dean: Meeting one of my siblings yesterday was not enough?

ChicksDigMe: I NEED SOMETHING TO DO!!!

Taller-Idjit: Sorry,Dean,but there's no cases.

ChicksDigMe: Ugh...nooo...

Hello_Dean: It's okay Dean.

ChicksDigMe changed their name to 1BoredSadPie.

~A FEW MOMENTS LATER~  
*total spongebob narrator voice*

KingofHell has logged on.

KingofHell: Hello,Boys.

1BoredSadPie has made themself an admin.

1BoredSadPie has changed KingofHell's name to Hello_Boys.

Taller-Idjit: Are you still locked in the basement?

Hello_Boys: Maybe...

1BoredSadPie: He is. I gave him a laptop. And relax he can only go to Chatroom.com on it.

Taller-Idjit: ...

Hello_Dean: ...

1BoredSadPie: What? We were both really bored!

Taller-Idjit: Dean...are you on drugs?

Hello_Boys: ^Second that.

Hello_Dean: ^Me too.

Hello_Boys: If you have some left, how much would it cost for me to have some?

1BoredSadPie: One lap dance.

Taller-Idjit: He's just drunk then.

Hello_Boys: Fine,but I'm still bored. I have been locked up in your basement for weeks!

Hello_Dean: Shut up,Crowley.

Hello_Boys: Rude,much?

Taller-Idjit: Cas,be nice.

Taller-Idjit: But seriously. Crowley,one more word out of your mouth and I will kick your British ass.

1BoredSadPie: Sam!

Hello_Boys: I'm offended.

Hello_Dean: Did anyone notice that Sam sounded like Dean a second ago?

1BoredSadPie: I'm still bored

Taller-Idjit: I know Dean

Hello_Dean: Great, now I'm getting ignored.

Hello_Boys sent Hello_Dean a private message.

Hello_Dean: Okay,sure.

Hello_Dean has made Hello_Boys a moderator.

1BoredSadPie: WHAT?!

Taller-Idjit: Castiel,why?!

Hello_Dean: I was getting ignored!

Taller-Idjit has changed their name to Moose.

1BoredSadPie has changed their name to Squirrel.

Hello_Boys has changed their name to Hell-King.

Squirrel: Dammit.

Hell-King: >:)

Hello_Dean: That was the thing you were going to do?

Hello_Dean has changed their name to Feathers.

Feathers: ...

Moose: Crowley change our names back!

Hell-King: Hmm...no.

Squirrel: Why not?!

Moose: Castiel you didn't make a deal with him,did you?

Feathers: Eww! No!

Hell-King: Uh,I'm right here you know.

Feathers: I would never kiss an old demonic man like him!

Hell-King: Seriously. I'm right here.

Hell-King: DEMONS HAVE FEELINGS TOO!!!

Feathers: Oops...

Squirrel: *facepalm*

Moose: Crowley it's okay.

Moose: Crowley?

Moose: CROWLEY

Squirrel: Shit. Check the basement!

~A FEW MOMENTS LATER~

Feathers: I found him...

Squirrel: What? What is it?

Squirrel: oh my gosh

Moose: What is he doing?

Squirrel: He's stealing candy.

Squirrel uploaded a video.

Video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3EQDVjlhcs)

Moose: Yep,he is.

Squirrel: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Hell-King: ...

Squirrel: Cas,fly him back to the bunker.

Hell-King: NO,WAI--

Hell-King: Dammit.

Squirrel: Ugh. I guess I'm not bored anymore.

Moose: Okay,let's go.

Feathers: Yeah,Dean,let us go.

Squirrel: Okay.

Squirrel has logged off.

Moose has logged off.

Hell-King: WAIT,YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME DOWN HER--

Feathers has logged off.

Hell-King: Bullock.

Hell-King has logged off.

~Bunker Babes!~ has closed.

\--------------------


	2. Who added Gabriel here??!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a sugar high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChicksDigMe=Dean  
> Samoose=Sam  
> TrenchcoatBaby=Cas  
> HellSpawn=Crowley  
> SugarHigh=Gabriel
> 
> Quicknote:  
> This doesn't follow any particular timeline. It's basically just crack. Everyone is bound to be a little OOC here.

**< *THE BUNKER*>** has been started.

**ChicksDigMe** has logged on.

**Samoose** has logged on.

**TrenchcoatBaby** has logged on.

**HellSpawn** has logged on.

 

 

**TrenchcoatBaby:** Who changed my name???

**ChicksDigMe:** wasn't me

**Samoose:** ^^^

**HellSpawn:** >:^)

**TrenchcoatBaby:** ....      :)

 

**TrenchcoatBaby** has logged off.

 

**Samoose** **:** ngl I'm kinda scared

**ChicksDigMe:** ngl same

**HellSpawn:**... 

**HellSpawn:** Is this how I die? 

**HellSpawn:**...

**ChicksDigMe:** RIP

 

**TrenchcoatBaby** has logged on.

**TrenchcoatBaby** has added  **SugarHigh**.

 

**SugarHigh:** heyyyyy there deanno samshine and demonbitch 

**Samoose:** fuck this shit I'm out

 

**Samoose** has left  **< *THE BUNKER*>**.

 

**SugarHigh:** r00d

**ChicksDigMe:** lmao who the fuck are you

**SugarHigh:** deanno I'm offended you don't remember me

**SugarHigh:** it's me Gabriel

 

**ChicksDigMe** has left  **< *THE BUNKER*>**.

 

**SugarHigh:** oops

**SugarHigh:** anyways... demonbitch  _leave_

**SugarHigh:**   _my_

**SugarHigh:** _brother_

**SugarHigh:** _alone_

**TrenchcoatBaby:** :)    

**TrenchcoatBaby:** Thank You, Gabriel.

**SugarHigh:** your welcome

 

**SugarHigh** has logged off.

**TrenchcoatBaby** has added  **ChicksDigMe**.

**TrenchcoatBaby** has added  **Samoose**.

 

**HellSpawn:**...

**HellSpawn:** I'm scared af rn wtf

 

**HellSpawn** has logged off.

 

**TrenchcoatBaby:** :)

 

**TrenchcoatBaby** has logged off.

 

**ChicksDigMe:** ...

**Samoose:**...

**ChicksDigMe:** _wtf_

**Samoose:**  ...

 

**Samoose** has logged off.

**ChicksDigMe** has logged off.

**< *THE BUNKER*> **has closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel protects his little brother.  
> Gabriel is a good big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakeel was the angel they were talking about.
> 
> ...
> 
> why are you still here?


End file.
